Jaspreet Singh Doctor
The Audio Adventures This Doctor is the 12th Incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. His regeneration is unknown, as well as his history. We first meet him in the audio adventure Cyber Vengenance when the Doctor is called to an Icy planet to stop the Cybermen's plans. The Second Life Adventures Although this Doctor's first apperance is an audio adventure, and many more are to come, this Doctor will make a full appereance in some Second Life adventures in the near future. The audio adventures written by Jaspreet Singh are canon to the 12th and 13th incarnations of the Doctor and are edited by Kerian Twine. Upon Kerian's departure from the show in 2013, he will direct 1 full episode for Jaspreet Singh of his choice. Birth & Death This Doctor's birth is currently unknown. However, due to this being a creation of fanon Twine Light Media are going to depict the afermath of the 11th regeneration in an episode of the Second Life series. Although this Doctor is in fact played by another actor and produced by another production company and YouTube channel, this is the only Doctor to actually be linked to the already established DW:SL show on Twine Light Media's YouTube channel. The regeneration of this Doctor is a vital part of the SL show and will answer many questions raised throught the SL storylines. The death of this Doctor will be quite a violent death like nothing we've seen before in either fan fiction or canon stories. Although we will meet and watch "who kills him" the answers as to if this Doctor in fact orcistered his own death won't be answered until the final episode. ''(DWSL: The End) '' In August 2012 through to September 2012, TheJazNetwork released a 4 part mini series set in Second Life called "Realization". This is the first ever outing of the 12th Doctor, and the first time he has been seen on screen. The plot invovles the TARDIS landing at the graveyard of TARDIS' long gone in which the Doctor has to look for something the TARDIS needs. Realization Mini Series Part One Part one sees for the very first time the 12th Doctor and his TARDIS control room. While the Doctor relaxes in the vortex, the TARDIS lands him and an undisclosed location which causes him concern. Part Two Part two continues directly from part one, with the Doctor exits the TARDIS to reveal he has been brought to the graveyard of every TARDIS thats ever lived. We see for the first time the Doctor talk to the TARDIS and her reacting to his words in the Second Life series and goes searching for something the TARDIS needs. Upon his departure, another TARDIS is seen landing directly behind his. Part Three Part three begins with the numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42 being displayed on the scanner of the 12th Doctors TARDIS and it transmatting the other TARDIS on board. When the Doctor returns to his TARDIS, having given up on his quest for a whole "10 min" he enters to discover antoher TARDIS inside his. The doors open in which he is shocked and answers "you" Part Four The final part sees the Doctor enter the other TARDIS to show it completly destroyed and still on fire. It is revealed to be the interior of the 13th Doctors TARDIS, canon to TwineLight Media's series. He explores the damaged control room and finds himself lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, dead. He notices the numbers again on the scanner and swiftly goes to exit. A Dalek appears saying over & over again "4 8 15 16 23 42" after a few moments, the Doctor sonics it on fire to shut it up. He exits the police box and sees the 13th Doctor (Kerian Twine) sitting on his chair. After an exchange of words and emotional forthtellings, the 13th Doctor and his TARDIS "disappear" from the console room, leaving the 12th Doctor once again alone, confused and ready for his next adventure.